Captured
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: Warnings: Fem/Slash, Younger-Older relationship, BDSM. The story of how Narcissa Malfoy captures Hermione Granger and locks her up in the big-empty Malfoy Manor until Hermione finally submits to her depraved desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

-By _WhereTheBerriesBloom_

* * *

Warnings: **Fem/slash, younger-older relationship, BDSM (domination, submission), Stockholm Syndrome, Lesbian themes **

Characters (in order of last name) : **Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson **

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had always been a cold, rather frigid woman. She never much liked sex with her husband that was because she had known since she was eleven and had seen her older sisters changing that she was a lesbian. But her family's name and her reputation of being an icy princess was too precious for her to compromise, so she repressed her urges… buried them at the back of her mind where only when the nights were cold and lonely she would visit them.

Masturbation brought her a satisfactory orgasm very time which was more than she could say about Lucius fucking her, while he grunted and moaned and thrust into her, she just lay passive underneath him waiting for him to ejaculate so that she could go to sleep.

She was a lonely woman, since losing her husband and son in the last war, Narcissa had begun to drift around the halls of the Manor like a lost soul but she had a plan to rectify all that now, she thought with a wicked smirk on her face.

Hermione Granger… the little mudblood cunt who had killed Lucius, frankly Narcissa wasn't too aggrieved by his death; in truth she had set Narcissa free.

Narcissa was very attracted to Hermione Granger; the last few years had been kind to her, turning her gawky, awkward teenage body into a rather attractive one. Sleek curves and strong muscles, topped with a pair of high, firm bouncing tits that just begged to be taken in the mouth and sucked on. Just thinking about them made moisture trickle into Narcissa's privates.

So she had constructed a careful plan to get what she wanted, it had been two years since the war and Narcissa had already put the first half of her plan in motion. She had befriended Hermione Granger in the various fundraisers and charity balls. Draco had died a hero, protecting Harry Potter from his father; Narcissa had no idea that her son had been a spy for the Order.

Now the young woman was comfortable with Narcissa and it was time to put the second phase in motion, Narcissa had owled her earlier in the day to come over for dinner.

The soft fluttering at the window of the kitchen indicated the return of the owl with an answer from Hermione.

With a heart pumping in both anticipation and fear Narcissa tore the envelope open savagely, she had been waiting years to finally let her true desires take over her and now she was excited to begin!

The message was of assent, they fixed a time of 8:15 pm on the coming Sunday, it was perfect!

Come Sunday, Narcissa had a few of the remaining house elves prepare a scrumptious meal. Roast potatoes in their jackets dripping with butter and glistening invitingly, A fresh tomato and basil salad drizzled with olive oil and dressed in cream, Beef Stroganoff with a red wine sauce and assorted vegetables, a spring green soup garnished with slivers of almonds and plums and dessert was a lovely lemon Panna Cotta with rhubarb, honey and blackberry madeleine's. The cheeses were out and so were the coffee beans from Ghana, the wines were left to breathe; Narcissa planned to get Hermione drunk and then slip a tiny little potion into her drink that would knock her out for a good few hours.

A Chardonnay with the first course, which was the salad … the wine, was a dry white, perfect for the sweetness of the basil and tomato's.

Chablis and Sauvignon-Blanc with the next two courses, finally a Merlot and then Rosés with dessert, it was perfect…

Narcissa next moved on the living room and the dining hall to make sure everything was perfect and then went up to her rooms to dress.

Her personal house-elf had drawn a bath and generously sprinkled some Magnolia oil into it; Narcissa lowered her naked body into the water, sighing with pleasure…

She had waited so long for this and finally it was time, she was so very anxious. Quickly scrubbing her body and washing her hair, Narcissa stepped out of the large marble tub and went over to the full length mirror. She looked good for a 45 year old, her breasts were still firm, topped with pale pink nipples, her stomach was not quite so taut anymore, it was more gently concave. She had not bothered to shave her pussy; instead she let the soft blonde hair grow in its natural triangular shape.

Her house-elf entered the bathroom and helped her into a pair of slinky, satin panty's and a tight corset that pushed her breasts up, next was a slip; of snow white silk that slid onto her milk white body, perfectly molding and shaping it. Next the house-elf brought a bright, royal peacock blue gown with golden beading upon its bust and shoulders, its long sleeves were shaped like flower petals and it fit and flattered Narcissa's fair coloring perfectly.

Gliding out of the bathroom, Narcissa took a seat at her dressing table; she was like a high priestess getting ready to perform a sacrifice.

The house-elf dried her hair with a click of her fingers and then parted it to the side and secured it with a sapphire encrusted barrette, next she began to do her mistress's makeup with a light hand, skin matching powder and light pink rouge, just a hint of pink balm and in keeping with the theme a line of peacock blue eyeliner on each lid.

"Thank you Twinkle, you may go now." Said Narcissa with a smile.

It was almost time and sure enough in 15 minutes the bell rang and Narcissa heard one of her house-elves open the door.

Taking a deep breath, she floated out of her room and to the top of the stairs, for a second she stopped and admired the younger woman's form, her lithe body was incase in a short red dress, it's neckline was so deep that it plunged all the way down to her navel, her modesty only preserved by the endless ruffles in cream around the neckline and on her feet she wore bright red pumps. Her makeup was flawless, barely there shadow and then a bright splash of color that were her red lips.

She looked like a whore sneered Narcissa, she was going to have fun disciplining her.

"Hello dear, welcome!" Narcissa said, pleased to see the girl's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Thank you for having me Narcissa." Hermione said shyly.

She won't be calling me Narcissa for much longer now, thought the older woman with a secret smile, nor will she be that pleased to be here.

"Come my dear." Said Narcissa, descending the stairs and putting a hand on Hermione's elbow, "Jelly makes some of the most marvelous muggle cocktails, they are simply delicious!" she told her, leading her into the drawing room.

The bar was a beautiful piece of work, oak topped by black marble and softly lit by ghost lighting from under the bar and around the many tapestries.

Two martini glasses with their drinks were already waiting, the alcohol soon got Hermione comfortable and she and Narcissa began to converse about their various interests and the charities and philanthropist work they were involved in. Narcissa barely touched her drink, pleased to see Hermione was getting more and more comfortable.

"Dinner is served mistress." Said a soft voice from behind her.

"Come dear, let us retire to the dining room." Said Narcissa, leading the young woman into the dining room.

Hermione was in awe, this had to be one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen, wide arch's and pale woodwork, and the table was bedecked in flowers, their cloying scent making Hermione even more relaxed.

They were almost to dessert and Narcissa could wait no longer, when Hermione got up to be excused to the wash room, Narcissa quickly poured the potion into her goblet; it was thankfully an odorless and tasteless potion.

When she returned Hermione took a sip from her glass; it was more than enough to shut down her system, soon the girl began yawning… embarrassed by her bad manners Hermione apologized and Narcissa assured her it was alright.

"Why don't you spend the night here." She suggested wickedly, "We have plenty of bedrooms."

Too tired to disagree Hermione followed her hostess up the stairs and into one of the bedroom, as soon as she reached the bed she collapsed into a deep sleep.

Narcissa gave a tiny smirk of satisfaction and whipped out her wand, everything was going like she had planned it to.

A quick spell had Hermione laying naked on the bed, Narcissa stopped for a moment to admire the firm young body, running her hands on Hermione's big breasts and smooth, bald cunt, the young woman unthinkingly arched towards the ministrations and gave a little moan but never awoke.

Narcissa levitated Hermione out of the room and towards a door at the end of the corridor, the room there was the one with all the toys and Narcissa's torture devises. Levitating her onto the cross right at the center of the room and strapping her in.

Now all she had to do was wait for her to wake up.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured**

-By _WhereTheBerriesBloom_

…_._

Warnings: **Fem/slash, younger-older relationship, BDSM (domination, submission), Stockholm Syndrome, Lesbian themes **

Characters (in order of last name) : **Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson **

* * *

Hermione came to her senses; realizing that she was not on a bed, instead she was naked and spread eagle. Her mind was still under the drugging haze of the potion she had consumed. Cold wind whipped around the dark room, making goose flesh appear on Hermione's naked body and causing her nipple's to become painfully erect.

"Where am I?" she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Is somebody out there? Can you help me please?" she cried out louder now, struggling with what seemed to be bonds, restraining her arms and legs.

"Ah you're awake my dear, excellent!" Came the voice that Hermione was least expecting.

"Narcissa, wha.. what!? What am I doing here?! Why am I naked!?" Hermione said in a disoriented voice.

"Not Narcissa anymore dear… I'm mistress now." Narcissa said in a sugary voice, never stepping out of the shadows.

"Mistress, why would I call you mistress?" Hermione said groggily, moving her head side to side as she tried to find Narcissa in the shadows.

"For the brightest witch of our age you seem to be a bit dim now dear." Said Narcissa meanly, "Oh I am going to enjoy you!"

"WHAT! RELESE ME AT ONCE!" Hermione shouted.

"_Silencio_ ." said Narcissa lazily, leaving the struggling girl to stew in her own misery.

She was back a few minutes later, smiling wickedly at a terrified Hermione Granger, "Now dear…" she purred, "I think it's time I made my adjustments." She giggled, holding up what seemed to be a nipple ring, "Don't move too much or it'll hurt." she said, muttering a quick spell and flicking her wand over Hermione's breasts.

Hermione felt the cold metal pierce into her sensitive skin and she let out a soundless shriek, the pain almost immediately vanished. Leaving her nipples, sore and erect.

"You should learn to take orders quietly bitch!" said Narcissa in a harsh tone.

Quickly muttering another spell; Narcissa had Hermione in invisible ropes, the girl could hardly move.

Narcissa undid the padlocks keeping Hermione's limbs in place and levitated her towards the bed in the middle of the room; with another flick of her wand Narcissa lit the entire room in glowing candles.

Hermione finally got a glimpse of where she was being held and it scared the living daylights out of her, along the walls was all sort of BDSM equipment, canes and whips, ball gag's and dildos, butt plugs and anal beads. Hermione began to whimper when Narcissa went over to the assortment of toys and picked up a red ball gag and a relatively small butt plug.

"I would keep the spell on you." She said with a sadistic smile, "But I really want to hear you scream when I punish you."

She stuffed the ball gag in place before removing the spell and then proceeded to turn Hermione over and lay her on Narcissa's lap with her legs hanging of one side.

"For being so resistant and not calling me mistress when I told you to, I think 20 should do it." Narcissa said, running her hand over Hermione's smooth, unblemished arse.

Hermione tried to beg her to stop but all that came out were muffled squeaks through the ball gag.

The first slap Hermione heard rather than felt, Narcissa began on her left butt cheek methodically and evenly hitting her on her smooth skin, sometimes straying down to her thighs and her pussy lips. By the time she had reached 10 Hermione was crying out in pain and her arse was bright red, the heat radiating of it. Spit ran down the sides of the gag and mingled with her tears as Narcissa alternately caressed and spanked her flaming arse. And then to her utter mortification Hermione felt herself getting aroused, the pain had ventured into an unfamiliar rather pleasurable area.

"Does that feel good you little slut…" murmured Narcissa, "Do you like it when you're treated like a bad girl." She said, laying the last slap right in the middle of both cheeks. Flipping her over Narcissa regarded Hermione's red face and then ran her hands over her puffy pussy lips, "You like being spanked you little whore? You like feeling me rub that arse of yours?" she whispered, running one slim finger onto the outer lips collecting Hermione's sweet juices and then she brought the same finger to her lips and sucked the wetness of the white skin, "Mmmmm.. delicious." She said with an expression on ecstasy, Hermione felt her cunt spasm at the erotic picture and gave a whimper, "You like that?" Narcissa taunted, putting her hand on Hermione's pussy and pushing one finger into her hole. The other hand toyed with the nipple that had been pierced, Hermione now knew why people liked to get their nipples pierced, it was double the pleasure.

Slowly and torturously Narcissa fingered her until she felt like she was going to cum but just before she could Narcissa pulled her finger out and picked up the wand again, another silencing spell and then she removed the ball gag, Hermione thought she was going to leave her alone now but Narcissa just pushed her off the bed and onto the ground.

"You're going to suck me now whore and you better do a good job of it!" she threatened Hermione.

Hermione was in shock, she had never done anything like this before but she quickly got under Narcissa's skirt and reached her bare pubic mound.

The scent was overwhelming, not unpleasant and Hermione gave a tentative lick; finding that she quite liked the bittersweet taste. Slowly she began with the outer lips, dragging her tongue over their puffy wetness and then going inside to where the sweet juices flowed in abundance, Narcissa had a bright pink pussy and Hermione soon discovered that the fastest way to make her writhe in pleasure was to lick and suck the little ball of nerves right atop her pussy, Hermione explored the hole and licked and sucked on the clit, her tongue meandering in and out of Narcissa; tongue fucking her.

Narcissa had never felt something quite like it! It was amazing! As she always knew it would be, her slave girl sucked and licked at her clit making her belly clench at the approach of the oncoming orgasm.

Narcissa reached down and held Hermione's head to her pussy and began to hump her clit against her nose, impatient to cum.

Hermione felt smothered in delicious juices, as Narcissa began to scream and convulse her hole spewing more and more of the yummy honey down Hermione's throat!

When she was done Narcissa pulled up the slave girl, pleased to see her covered in glistening juices, turning her around Narcissa probed her pussy lips and rubbed Hermione's wet juices on her arsehole, gently beginning to finger her nether hole until it loosened a bit, using her own and Hermione's cum to lubricate it Narcissa picked up the butt plug and began to push it into her arse until it was in till it's very base.

Hermione gasped at the intrusion, at first it hurt but then a delicious feeling of fullness overcame her, making her knees weak. And before she knew it she was being put back on the cross and chained up again.

"I am such a slut…" was her last thought before she succumbed to sleep.

….

**Review if you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured**

-By _WhereTheBerriesBloom_

* * *

Warnings: **Fem/slash, younger-older relationship, BDSM (domination, submission), Stockholm Syndrome, Lesbian themes **

Characters (in order of last name) : **Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson **

….

"I have sent all my house-elves home, so have no fear." Narcissa said, blatantly disregarding Hermione's struggles and instead, "You will learn to serve me today." She said coldly. "Don't bother trying to run, if you do I have put a special spell on you that will deliver a high-voltage shock."

Hermione squeaked through the gag at the thought of that while Narcissa quickly took a set of lighter chains and wound them around her ankles and wrists, "You will walk with these on." She explained.

Just as a demonstration Narcissa pressed the tip of her wand into Hermione's belly and muttered a spell that caused Hermione to silently shriek in pain. "I was serious, don't try running." Narcissa said, unbinding her.

Hermione gave her scared look and nodded, the chains around her legs barely gave her any leeway to move so she just hobbled after Narcissa who swept out of the room without turning back to see if Hermione was following her. In truth she was excited, submissive fantasies always turned her on… until now they had always featured men fucking her brains out but yesterday Narcissa had made her so wet that Hermione had dreams of her all night, dreams where she could finally orgasm. She would wake up trying to hump air but she had no such relief. Hermione knew Narcissa had noticed the wet patch of cum on the leather and Hermione's puffy pink pussy lips, the piercings in her nipples ensured that they remained hard during the whole night… leaving her painfully aroused.

"First you will help me bathe and then dress." Narcissa gave her instructions, "Then serve me food."

Hermione nodded meekly, she had no wish to shocked once again. Narcissa smirked and led the submissive girl into her own rooms, "Help me strip." She ordered, loving the humiliated blush that spread over the naked Hermione.

Hermione mutely helped Narcissa out of her creamy silk and lace nightgown, the material felt so sinuous under her fingers just like the older woman's soft skin, Hermione wanted to touch her but she couldn't so she just continued to remove the gown. Narcissa slept in her panty's so Hermione was forced to kneel down and help her out of her drenched undergarments. A wide wet patch of the older woman's juices had stained her pale cream colored panties.

"Stop." Narcissa commanded, smirking, "I will remove your gag now and if you scream …" she let the sentence trail off, the threat pretty clear. Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath of relief when the gag was removed. But Narcissa didn't let her remain thus for long, "Taste the cum." She ordered Hermione, "Lick it of the panties."

Hermione gave her mistress a shamed look but complied and sucked the cold cum from the silk panty's unable to stem the gush of her own warm juices down her thighs.

"What a whore…" Narcissa giggled and took hold of Hermione by her curly hair and shoved the panties inside her mouth. Hermione gaged but held strong, getting up and following Narcissa into the bathroom.

The houselves had left the bathtub full of steaming hot water and Narcissa climbed in and sank down into the hot water, coyly beckoning Hermione towards her.

"Get in you are filthy." She said, the tub was massive so there was enough room for both of them, Hermione sighed as she entered the warm water and felt herself relax until Narcissa used the foam as lube and pulled Hermione back towards her and forced a finger into her arse. Hermione moaned into the panties and tried to push herself back onto Narcissa's invading fingers.

"You know pet…" Narcissa breathed against her neck as she bit into her ear, "I think I want that curly hair of yours shaved of and a couple of piercings on your face. How about your nose and tongue? " she growled softly

Hermione had a feeling that it wasn't really a question.

…

Review if you want to, I'm sorry its short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Captured**

-By _WhereTheBerriesBloom_

Warnings: **Fem/slash, younger-older relationship, BDSM (domination, submission), Stockholm Syndrome, Lesbian themes**

Characters (in order of last name) : **Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

Narcissa dressed at a leisurely pace, not bothering to put on her whole ensemble; tonight it would just be her and her whore.

Silky black stockings that ended mid-thigh with a band of green velvet, similar gloves that covered her arms till the crook of her elbow, her glimmering blonde hair caught up in a high ponytail and four inch Mary- Jane's, emerald and silver hoops in her ears completed her look.

"Dinner now I think." She mused, examining her dramatically made up face in the mirror, her bright red lips, her smoky gray almost black shadow and her contoured cheekbones.

Hermione whimpered from behind her, "Are you hungry?" Narcissa said in a condescending baby voice, "Oh sweetie you'll have to earn food, if you…" she gave her a sadistic grin, "Put on a good show for me while I eat… maybe…" she let her voice trail of.

Hermione was starving, if a good show was what Narcissa wanted it was what she would get but before she could give her assent, Narcissa turned towards her with a cruel smile.

"_Imperio_ ." she whispered with a wave of her wand and Hermione… caught off guard could not resist the fuzzy, heavy warmth of the curse settling over her and numbing her senses.

"I can't have you defying me … now can I?" Narcissa smirked. Hermione nodded vacantly, her eyes blank.

"Come along now pet." Narcissa said walking down the stairs to the smaller dining room with Hermione following like a lifeless marionette behind her.

The table was laid out with light fruits and jellies, no meats or heavy foodstuffs were served. A single chair with two broad arms and a comfortable back upholstered in the Slytherin colors.

Narcissa made a subtle sound of approval; they had done exactly as she asked.

"Stand over there slut." Narcissa said carelessly pointing towards the other end of the table, Hermione silently followed her commands.

"The box on the floor has a number of dildos, clamps, butt plugs and other toys. It is your job to put up a show for me… if I am impressed I will let you cum but if I am not… you will be punished severely." Narcissa told Hermione, sinking into the plush chair and lifting both her milky pale legs until they draped over the arms of the chairs, her open not yet aroused pink pussy with its puffy white lips that hid a magenta almost deep blood red interior was on open display.

A plate lazily drifted towards Narcissa and she picked up a grape and popped it carelessly into her mouth, making a sound of pleasure that was both a growl and a purr, her elegant gloved hands picked up a bright red strawberry next and she closed her bright red lips over it, sucking gently as the juice of the fruit trickled down her chin and neck to the valley of her bare breasts and all the way down her slightly pudgy stomach and finally came to rest just atop her clit.

Hermione felt a pang of deep lust that rung true even though she was under the spell. Narcissa gave her a wicked smile as she took one black incased finger and parted her cunt lips, drew out the strawberry juice and sucked it of her finger.

Mindlessly Hermione removed her gag and picked up a large 10' inch dildo, it wasn't the length that made this toy pleasurable but the girth… it was a wide 5', designed to hit cervix and give maximum pleasure, Hermione needed to cum… over the past 3 days that she had been held captive, Narcissa had brought her to the edge and then refused to let her cum 20 times… she had counted.

The flesh colored dildo was perfect… Hermione gently began to suck on the head, eyeing Narcissa with hooded lids and lust filled eyes, with one hand she kept the dildo in place and with the other she reached for some clamps and twisted them until they were tight, she placed them onto her nipples nearly shrieking with the pleasure-pain of having a clamp over her already sensitive pierced nipple, Hermione's hair fell over her shoulder.. Obscuring Narcissa's view.

The older woman growled angrily, she wanted to see her sluts face contorted in pleasure, with a quick swipe of her wand she had all of her sluts hair cut of. Hermione registered with shock what had happened but the spell was much too strong, she had to continue doing her mistress's bidding.

"That is so much better… you look like a real slave cunt now." Narcissa giggled meanly.

Hermione looked like a true slut, her lips pouted out and sucking on the large toy, her cheeks flushed with arousal and her eyes wide with lust, nothing was hidden by her curly hair anymore… now the only hair she had was on her pussy, Narcissa levitated her onto the table and Hermione parted her lips, another quick spell from Narcissa made sure that the dildo moved on its own. Hermione moaned loudly as the big toy penetrated her quivering hole, now she was under full control of the curse and Narcissa subtly commanded her, making her pull her red painful nipples. The dildo was now pounding into the girl at a relentless speed but there was no respite… she was not allowed to cum, the more she pushed back into the toy.. the more her tiny hole quivered with the hot desire to spew her sweet juices. The rough little place inside her cunt known as her G-spot was hit with the pounding toy, Hermione's belly seemed to tighten and release and her finger reached around and she began to finger her bum using her own cum as lubrication. Her tight bum hole gave her another kind of pleasure as she kept fingering it and finally brought it out to lick it and taste her own nasty arse juices.

"OOOOOhhhhhhh Mistressssssss!" moaned Hermione wantonly, "I need more …." She gasped. Narcissa was thoroughly enjoying the show but had not touched her self even though her breathing was sallow, her chest heaved with arousal, her eyes were dark and need and her pussy honey flowed down her white thighs and settled into a pool of delicious cum on the seat of the chair.

Narcissa muttered another spell and a large dildo harshly forced itself into Hermione arse hole, the brown little hole was stretched to the maximum as the big blue toy pushed into it repeatedly. Hermione felt so lewd enjoying the penetration of her bum hole and her pussy. Now she was on her knees, her arse and her puffy red lips facing her mistress, "Am I pleasing you mistress?" she managed to ask in a little girl voice, her finger coming down and collecting her own cum to suck of her fingers.

"Not yet slut…. Not yet."

…..

**Would you guys like it if I introduced the Weasley women and Luna in this, give your review. **

**1) They can be slaves like Hermione, or Ginny and Luna can be but Molly joined the older women in dominating the younger girls.**

**2) All of them can dominate Hermione alone. **

**3) Ginny, Luna, Hermione as slaves and Molly joining the Slytherin women and inviting Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Sprout and Prof. Sinistra. **

_**These are the scenarios; leave behind your review with your thoughts. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Captured**

-By _WhereTheBerriesBloom_

Warnings: **Fem/slash, younger-older relationship, BDSM (domination, submission), Stockholm Syndrome, Lesbian themes, incest**

Characters (in order of last name) : **Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

Narcissa was a sick person, she knew that. Not only was she fucked up in the head, she was also shameless. There are a number of advantages that come with having to harbor your fugitive sister. Like taking advantage of her… sexually.

Bellatrix was attractive, finally after two years of hiding in the Malfoy's home on the French Riviera she looked like her old self. Coal black curls that fell in a messy tangle around her shoulders, not limp like before but bouncy and glittering, they shone in the pale English sunlight. Her clear almost translucent skin was ruddy along her cheekbones, a sign of her good health. Her dark, slumberous eyes were the same… hooded and lusty, her body had filled out too, gone was the thin, starved skeleton she had been when she had just returned from Azkaban. Bellatrix owed Narcissa for keeping her safe for so many years and now Narcissa was going to take her payment.

"Come in Bella…" Narcissa purred, guiding her sister into the atrium. It was awash with the weak English sun, watery yet warm.

The table was laid out with tea, delicate china mugs with fine gold filigree and a pale pink rose pattern. Urns of honey, sugar, mint and her own special brew of tea, tiny pastries and delicate biscuits and finger sandwiches made to be nibbled at.

Bellatrix took her seat with a small hint of her old sardonic smile; Narcissa sat across her and poured the tea. Passing her sister the honey … a gesture born out of habit, as always Bellatrix selected the delicate ginger scones and the blueberry macaroons, splitting the scones in half to butter them.

Narcissa gingerly sipped her delicious tea, eyeing her sister from the rim of her delicate tea cup. She was pleased to be wreathed in the misty steam billowing out of the cup.

"This is delicious Cissa." Said Bellatrix with a smile after taking her first cautious sip of the tea.

"My own brew my dear." She told her, "Mint, chamomile and just a hint of rose."

"Can't find tea like this in France, all those bloody coffee drinkers." Said Bellatrix with a faux scowl.

Narcissa relaxed her stiff posture for a second and smiled at her sister.

"So why did you really call me here?" Bellatrix bit into one of flaky scones, making a quite sound of pleasure at the back of her throat and closing her sinuous eyes.

Narcissa felt a pull in her groin; like that expression was a hotwire trigger straight to her arousal.

She took a deep breath and looked her beloved older sister straight in the eye, "I am lesbian." She confided and then waited for her sister to throw a tantrum or do something equally outrageous.

"I know…" said Bellatrix nonchalantly, sipping her tea.

Narcissa was jostled, but with a tight rein she kept her voice from quivering and her emotions from showing, "How?"

"Oh darling don't be silly, Andromeda and I knew from the time we caught you spying on us when we were changing or when we saw you looking at either one of us when we were coming out of the bath." Bellatrix giggled.

"Why….why didn't you say anything? To mother and father?" Narcissa swallowed dryly.

"Because…" she said slowly and for a second Narcissa felt like that stupid younger sister who had always been teased, "Because darling we don't give a damn. Sex is sex, no matter who you enjoy it with, I have had lovers… numerous lovers of all ages and both genders." She said casually, like it was nothing.

"So you don't care." Asked Narcissa cautiously once again.

"Heavens no." said Bellatrix airily.

Narcissa gave her a wicked smile, "How would you feel, if I asked you one little favor." She purred, leaning towards her sister, letting her cleavage show.

Bellatrix turned towards her with an amused smile and raised one dark eyebrow, "Oh yes sister dear? What sort of favor." She asked breathily, eyeing her sister's milk white skin.

Narcissa took her sister's olive tanned hand and got up, she led Bellatrix out of the atrium and towards the East wing of the house, that part of the house where she had Hermione Granger locked up.

As they walked through the corridors a niggle of doubt made its way into Narcissa's mind, "Are you sure this is not to depraved for you?" she asked her sister anxiously, "You can say no."

"You have no idea my sweet." Purred Bellatrix, "Of the sick things I have done and enjoyed when I was in service." She said referring to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

As if sensing Narcissa's apprehension, Bellatrix reached down from her superior height and kissed her sister's red lips. Bellatrix's tongue wound inside Narcissa's mouth, tickling and stroking the deep interiors of her mouth and mingling their saliva, their tongues battled for dominance as Bellatrix reached down and cupped her sister's arse, kneading the round globes with urgency. Narcissa's own hands went to her sister, firm high breasts. They sagged slightly but were yet soft and bouncy with nipples as hard as diamonds; Narcissa pinched them through her dress, pleased to hear a deep moan in her sister's husky voice.

"Now are you doubts gone?" asked a breathless Bellatrix, her dark lusty eyes and her deep red lips wet.

"It's through here." Said Narcissa with a grin, "You'll like it." she told her just before stopping in front of Hermione's room.

"Oh I have a feeling I will." Said Bellatrix with a smirk.

"Why don't we, get into something more comfortable. Before we go see It." suggested Narcissa, leading her sister to a large walk in cupboard that she kept near the room. It was filled only with her BDSM outfits and some that she would like her slave to wear. Like a muggle school girl outfit and a French maid and a number of others.

Bellatrix stripped quickly and put on the choker and stockings that Narcissa have her, Narcissa wore the same thing and soon enough she was pushing the door of the dark room open.

"Hello pet." Drawled Narcissa as she entered, flicking her wand to light up the candles of the room. "Come Bellatrix, meet our new shared toy. I was getting bored having her all to myself, a whore like her deserves to have more than just one mistress, don't you think?" she said with an amused sneer.

Bellatrix regarded the bound, gagged, spread-eagled bald girl. Her nipples were pierced and her lips were wet from where she had been licking them. Her puffy pink pussy lips were open and dripping.

"Recognize the mudblood without that mass of monstrosity she called hair, I think she looks better this way." Giggled Narcissa.

Hermione made a muffled sound and arched towards them.

Her sister had managed to get Hermione Granger!

Bellatrix wandered forward and ran her hands over the nubile young body, "She is really captured here then?"

"Oh yes… for us." Said Narcissa with a grin, "And I think she likes it… a little too much." She said, joining her sister and giving her slave a firm slap on her breast.

The girl gave a little whimper of pain but with all the spittle that ran down the sides of her gag, Bella was sure she couldn't speak.

"Why don't you taste her Bella?" said Narcissa moving back towards the bed, one that Bellatrix had only just noticed. "Suck on her…" encouraged her sister, her pale cheeks red with arousal and her hand already slipping down to her snatch.

Bella bent down and licked her outer lips, she tasted like fine brandy… aged to perfection. She licked her around her clitoris, sucking the little ball of nerves into her mouth and biting it until the girl screamed in pain.

"She won't cum, not without my permission." Assured Narcissa from behind her, by the sound of her fractured breathing Bella could guess that she was turned on.

Bella lifted one slim long finger and ran it along her inner lips, coating it with her own sweet juices ad she went from her clit to tongue fucking her pretty little hole; she rubbed the rough abrasive surface of her tongue to the pink inner sanctum of the mudblood's sweet cunt. Dragging her finger along her nether hole and pushing it in, pleased to hear her give a squeak of delight.

Behind her Narcissa moaned and Bella heard the buzz of something mechanical, when she turned for a second Narcissa had placed a huge phallus on the bed as she held her breasts and flowered herself onto it repeatedly. Shoving her own fingers into her crotch at the erotic sight Bella continued to savage the slave's cunt.

…..

**Check out my profile I am now doing requests.**


End file.
